WrestleCrap
WrestleCrap is a professional wrestling website co-created by RD Reynolds and the late Merle Vincent, serving as a "hall of shame" for some of the worst gimmicks and storylines in pro wrestling history. History Reynolds launched the site in April 2000, quickly developing a following among wrestling fans. In September of that year, site co-creator Merle Vincent committed suicide in his home at the age of 28. Reynolds shut the site down in 2001, claiming the high cost of running the site was responsible. It returned in the following year, albeit without the backlog of past inductions. In August 2005, WrestleCrap introduced a podcast called WrestleCrap Radio. Typically Reynolds and columnist Blade Braxton discuss current wrestling events with and occasionally talk to guests from within the wrestling industry. In 2006, the site added several new writers and features. There is also a book written by the creators of WrestleCrap with an introduction by John Tenta, with the same name (ISBN 1-55022-584-7). Reynolds also co-authored The Death of WCW, with wrestling journalist Bryan Alvarez. A new book, The WrestleCrap Book of Lists, is scheduled for a Summer 2007 release. Currently, both Reynolds and Alvarez are featured columnists for British pro wrestling and MMA magazine FIGHTING SPIRIT. Site content *''WrestleCrap Inductions'', new induction weekly with rotating classic inductions weekly. *''WrestleCrap Radio'', RD and Blade's weekly take on recent events in the American wrestling scene. *''Jobber of the Week'', where Blade Braxton would induct one jobber every week. *''Weird World of Wrestling'', which used to be a separate website by Madison Carter, that was inspired by WrestleCrap.com but focused on the independent scene. *''Burgan's Gimmick Table'', the finest wrestling merchandise never made. *''Someone Bought This'', a look at some of the more ridiculous wrestling merchandise on sale. *''RD's Ramblings'', comments on current events in pro wrestling and replies to the emails he receives. *''RD's Book & DVD Reviews'' *''Re-Writing The Book'', a fictional column by Jed Shaffer that looks at alternate universes in wrestling. The Gooker Award Here are the recipients of WrestleCrap's annual Gooker Award, which is given for the worst wrestling gimmick, storyline, or event for that year. The award is named after the infamous Gobbledy Gooker. * 2000: David Arquette's WCW World Heavyweight Championship win * 2001: The InVasion * 2002: Katie Vick (Triple H / Kane feud) * 2003: Al Wilson (Torrie Wilson / Dawn Marie feud) * 2004: The Diva Search * 2005: Jim Ross's (kayfabe) firing and resulting colonoscopy skit * 2006: Eddiesploitation: The WWE's exploitation of Eddie Guerrero's name and legacy after his death * 2007: Mr. McMahon's relationship with his (kayfabe) illegitimate son Hornswoggle * 2008: Mike Adamle in WWE * 2009: Hornswoggle and Chavo Guerrero's feud * 2010: TNA's 'New Monday Night Wars' * 2011: Michael Cole's antics * 2012: Claire Lynch (AJ Styles / Christopher Daniels and Kazarian feud) * 2013: Dixie Carter's heel turn * 2014 (co-winner): Mr. McMahon's "brass rings" comments * 2014 (co-winner): The Bella Twins' feud * 2015: The Rusev and Summer Rae/Dolph Ziggler and Lana feud * 2016: WrestleMania 32 The 2001 and 2002 Gooker Awards were not revealed until 2003 due to WrestleCrap's (temporary) closing in 2001. Each year's Gooker award, with the exception of 2001 and 2002, has been determined by a poll of site visitors. The 2001 and 2002 Gookers were chosen by Reynolds, since he felt there was no competition those years. Although they were added to the ballots in 2005, Chavo Guerrero's Kerwin White gimmick and the Rey Mysterio/Eddie Guerrero 'Dominick' angle were eventually disqualified and taken off the ballot after Eddie Guerrero's unfortunate passing from heart failure. WrestleCrap Radio Episodes are usually forty to fifty minutes long and are updated Fridays. The regular segments on the show include: * RD's Trip to the Grocery: RD talks about strange, often humorous, grocery store products. * Obscure Wrestling News: RD and Blade talk about the news that most other wrestling shows wouldn't. * RD's Mailbag: RD and Blade responds to questions asked by the listeners. Evolved from a previous segment on the show, Question Of The Week. * Blade Braxton Hits The Bottle: Whenever something in the wrestling world really depresses Blade, he hits the sauce. * Blade Braxton's Weekly Wrestling Haiku: Braxton sums up the wrestling news of the week in haiku form. Occasionally, there would be special episodes of the show. In the past, RD and Blade have interviewed John Tenta and Vince Russo and also have tentative plans to interview Lance Storm in the future. On the August 18 edition of the show, they did running commentary on the 2006 WWE Diva Search finals. References *2007 Gooker Award Voting External links *WrestleCrap.com *Official WrestleCrap Myspace page *Official WrestleCrap Radio Myspace page *Blade Braxton's official Myspace page Category:Professional wrestling slang Category:Wrestling websites